1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work platforms or surfaces adapted for use with drawers and, in particular, to platforms which are supported on the drawer for movement therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a work surface or platform for use with a drawer. In particular, such work platforms have heretofore been provided in connection with drawered structures such as tool chests and the like. One type of work surface comprises a platform which is hinged to the drawer and is pivotally movable between a closed use position covering the drawer and providing a horizontal work surface, and a raised or open position permitting access to the portion of the drawer underlying the work platform. One such work platform is sold by Snap-on Tools Corporation for use in its KR7100 series tool cabinet. With such hinged platforms, the drawer must be pulled substantially completely out in order to permit the platform to be raised to allow access to the interior of the drawer.
It is also known to provide sliding trays supported on a drawer. Such trays typically have raised side walls with hook flanges at the upper ends thereof which respectively hook over the top edges of the drawer side walls and are slidable therealong, with the tray recessed in the drawer between the drawer side walls. Such trays are slid forwardly and rearwardly along the drawer side walls to permit access to the interior of the drawer. Thus, of necessity, the platform work surface has a front-to-back depth substantially less than the depth of the drawer since, because of the recessed nature of the tray, it cannot move beyond the front and rear walls of the drawer. Such sliding trays are sold by Snap-on Tools Corporation under Model Nos. 1000K3016 and 380K3016.